How Was I Supposed To Know?
by thwipthwipity
Summary: When Robin is turned back into a seven year old by an upcoming villain in Gotham, the Young Justice team must watch him! Witness as questions about the young vigilante are created, and answered!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've been wanting to do one of these de-aging stories for like, the longest. Lol, obviously, most to all of my stories will be Robin-centric, so this one is to! Mind you, he's deaged back to when he was barely starting out as Robin.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. (There would be so much, much **more** Robin centric stuff if I did)

* * *

Batman and Robin dropped down into the warehouse silently. They had been chasing an up and coming criminal that went by the name of "Kyddi". How that name made sense, or even what he did was a mystery to both crusaders. The one thing they _did_ know however, was that at every reported sighting of this guy, objects wound up either becoming rusty, or brand new.

With an annoyed (yet silent) sigh, they both made the realization of what this guy's gimmick was.

Looking around, both heroes saw- and took in the situation, five known unharmed hostages, and one red and grey looking _thing_.

No, not a person. _Thing._ A six-foot and three inches, behemoth, who was currently looking at a particular hostage like it was an all-you-can-eat buffet. Raising it's right arm- the beast's skin began to bubble.

Then, it started twisting around- like it was configuring itself into a new shape.

Finally, a ray gun took shape starting from his forearm and made his way down to his fingertips. Kyddi grinned, and picked up the hostage in front of him who let out a small whimper.

"_Now now, my darling," _ he cooed in his robotic-like voice, _"do not fret. Don't you want to be young and strong again? Wouldn't you want those nasty wrinkles to go away- with just the flick of a switch?" _As the girl he was holding let out an undignified 'hey!' and began struggling, he strengthened his grip. _"Do _not _try and escape my hold. I have the strength of a thousand men! Not even the _Batman _can stop me."_

At this, he turned around to face Batman, who was currently just about to sneak up on him.

"_Yes Batman. I knew you were there. I take the time to understand all the potential variables to my opponent." _

Twisting his face into something that was supposed to resemble a smirk, he looked up into the rafters. _"Don't worry Robin. My scanners noticed your well hid heartbeat. Sadly, you are considered a variable, and variables are always changing are they not?" _Throwing the woman he was holding to the side, he raised his arm towards Robin in the rafters. _"Remember Batman- expect the unexpected. Although, I think you already know that. Robin? Have fun."_

Shooting the ray towards the young vigilante once, Kyddi fled the scene.

* * *

Arriving at the Batcave, Batman pulled the bundle of cape from the backseat.

Inside of his midnight black cape laid a young Dick Grayson, fast asleep. Gently, he laid the child onto a medical chair and called for Alfred.

Upon entering the cave, the butlers eyes went from their usual impassive stare, to one of shock. Gently brushing a lock of onyx black hair from the kid's face, as to not wake him, he whispered:

"Oh Master Richard, what have you gotten yourself into now, my boy?"

After running all possible scans on Dick as he could, he returned him to bed. If he had to guess his age, it would probably be around seven or eight years old.

Right as he started being Robin.

Just a few months after his parents died.

Although it wasn't yet determined if his mind set was still that of a thirteen year olds, Bruce could guess that that wasn't the case by the way he was sucking his thumb.

A habit he'd finally broken at age nine.

As he was brushing strands of hair away from the de aged childs face, a few irritable thoughts hit him. _I've got a mandatory board meeting tomorrow, all friggen day. Alfred has got to fly out to England, and i'll bet Clark has plans with Louis, it is a Saturday. _Groaning, he realized what he had to do.

Dick would need to be watched by Young Justice.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, new story! Tell me whatcha think, and I'll update soon!

This story will _not_ interfere with the updation process of _The Other Side,_ I just wanted to try something new. Next chapters will be longer and include YJ!

Also, I created a poll of story ideas! Choose one that you think I should do! XD Anyways, thanks as always, and leave a review!

THANKS A BUNCH,

-Thwipity


	2. Chapter 2

_Dick would need to be watched by Young Justice._

* * *

The next day did not come easy. Thankfully, no nightmares that night but- the moment Dick woke up he knew something was wrong. Although Bruce knew Dick was keeping quiet about the matter, he knew the seven year old would speak his mind sooner or later.

"...Bruce? Did- did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Sooner it is.

"Oh no chum, nothing's wrong I'm not mad- just worried." Deciding honesty was in fact _not_ the best policy at the moment, he continued on, "...You hit your head hard last night on patrol. What do you remember?"

Thinking back to the previous nights events- Dick answered.

"We were going to see Uncle Clark at the Watchtower! Right after patrol too, you said you had- mo-ni-tor, monitor, duty."

That's right. He had trouble with some big syllable words to. Dang. But- he did remember that. Not easy to forget that your partner got to spend a whole day with the guy you probably despised the most back then.

No, Bruce wasn't jealous, it's just that he... hated monitor duty.

Yeah, let's go with that.

"Yeah, you're right Dick. Except, we didn't make it to the Watchtower. You hit your head before that."

All Dick said was a small 'oh' before returning to his oatmeal Bruce managed to make safely.

Really wanting to get this over with, The billionaire continued. "Well Dickey? Today I've got a really important meeting to go to. I can't miss it, that's why your going to have to stay with some friends- I'm sure you'll love them."

"Aww.." He sighed, but then nodded, seemingly accepting his fate. It was better to go and get to stay with Bruce then to argue and get sent back to that _place_... right?

"Okay.. As Robin or Dick?"

"Robin, although I'm not sure it's going to stay that way, chum."

"Wow! Okay, when do we go?" Momentarily forgetting his troubles, Dick was ready for the upcoming day. If Bruce was letting him be watched by these 'friends' of theirs, they must be really trustworthy!

"Right now. Let's go suit up buddy."

* * *

Emerging from the Zeta Tube Dick, (although now Robin) looked around. He'd never actually been to the mountain, the Watchtower was built before he could actually visit.

Inside there were a few people he didn't recognize.

One looked like an older version of Wally- same red hair and everything.

Huh. Weird.

A girl with long, blond hair. Vaguely- he wondered where Roy was. Was he okay?

A giant buff looking guy with a Superman symbol on it- he had a son!? Well, this was news to him. Shouldn't he've been informed?

Double weird.

Another girl was green and had red hair ( Like his mother, oh he missed her so much. Seeing this girls hair brought unwanted memories; like, like how it sparkled in the sun, or smelled like strawberries, or the way it mixed in with the blood that flowed around her and never seemed to stop, and how it felt so sticky when he finally got to her, or, or- _no_. Stop thinking of that.. ).

He decided to stay away from her.

There weren't anymore people in the room that Robin saw, so cautiously, he looked up at Batman, who cleared his throat loudly.

Gaining everyone's attention, the teams faces grew confused. Why was Batman here? Usually, he gave missions on the computer screen, rarely ever visiting in person. With growing horror, they all thought in unison that maybe it had to do with Robin, seeing as he wasn't here.

"As you don't already know, last night, Robin and myself went to bust a new drug ring- led by the upcoming villain 'Kyddi'. He was unable to be apprehended due to some... complications on our part." Upon seeing everyone's faces at the last statement, he continued, "Robin is okay, yes, but as l said earlier- there were complications. You all are to watch him while I take care of civilian business. This may either be just for today, or however long it takes to wear off. Robin, you may come out now."

The now seven-year old poked his head out of Batman's cape.

With a surprisingly strong scowl for his age, he turned his head towards his mentor.

"Batman! You said that we were on patrol, not busting up some villain! And, why aren't we at the Watchtower, is that not where we were gonna go? What do you mean '_wear off'_? Who're all these people? Other partners? I thought it was only me, Kid Flash, and Speedy! ...Were you- _lying_ to me?" He finally finished, his eyes growing misty at the thought of _Batman_, his own mentor, and- and his _own father_ lying to him.

Internally, Bruce cursed himself. He should've been more careful!

"Oh Robin, I'm not lying, remember I promised I never would? When I said 'wear off' I just meant your head, you became unconscious remember? These are friends, the... the Watchtower is down currently- right now we're all located here, okay? Now- I have to get going, but you," he turned suddenly, facing the rest of the team, "_any_ of you will contact me if something happens. Team, I need you to report to the Debriefing Room. Robin? _Stay here_. This is an order. Understood?"

Still sniffling slightly, Robin nodded- and moved to sit on the couch.

* * *

Young Justice slowly trickled into the Debriefing Room.

As soon as the door was shut, Batman spoke calmly.

"Robin has been deaged back to when he was seven years old. Obviously, his mind is as well. While I attend to my civilian business you all will watch him. Wally, he may recognize you- think of something that can elude him. We don't want him to know what's wrong, it will only cause more trouble. The rest of you, I expect that he will be well cared for. Batman out."

With that, he left the room, said goodbye to Robin- gave a quick ruffle of the hair, and left.

Wally sighed, and turned to the rest of the team.

"Well, let's get going- we have a kid to watch."

Nodding, the team left just as lethargically as when they entered. Re-entering the common room where a mini-Robin sat, they all had one collective thought on their minds;

_What in the world were they getting into?_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Omg, I had such a cool authors note written but of course it deleted. Bleh.

Anyways, yeah currently no Kaldur, but I might just add him later- for the sake of more characters to deal with LOL.

I also have a Tumblr (Which just went through some changes ((as in me deleting stuff bc it was basically a direct link to my account meaning they could change what I write)), but I'm fixing that right now) it has my story updates (s'why I had to delete stuff *double bleh*) and stuff that I think is pretty cool.. no, this isn't a personal account seeing as it's practically being taken over by Spider-Man/Dick Grayson stuff lolz. BUT ITS A GOOD THING NO ONE IS FOLLOWING ME BC THEN MY ACCOUNT WOULD MOST LIKELY HAVE BEEN HACKED. LOL, still, people are... _not _following me. Be the first person to follow and you get a one-shot of your choice! (You all know my specialties). LOLOL!

Also guess what? I'VE GOTTEN PARTIALLY GOOD AT TYPING USING MY LEFT HAND THE MOST! YAY!

**IMPORTANT! Just so you guys know, I will **_never _**abandon any of my stories. It may take a while for me to update but I wont ever abandon it- all yah gotta do is bear with meh. ((**Besides, how could I leave this one?! You can practically _taste _the angst that's piling up in here..**))**

LONGEST AUTHOR'S NOTE EVER! (I THINK)

I blab _way _too much;

THANKS FOR READING!

-Thwipity


	3. Chapter 3

_*_Coughs sheepishly*

"_Mind link_"

* * *

_What in the world were they getting into?_

* * *

Dick sat still on the couch and let his mind wander. What did Bruce have to say that was so important he couldn't speak about it _in front_ of him? Was he really in trouble? If he was, _what did he do wrong_!?

Sniffling harder at the thought- the boy dipped his head just in time to miss Young Justice enter the room.

* * *

Artemis was a little baffled, to say the least. First y'know, she's having a nice, relaxing day (the first in a _long_ time), and then Batman shows up. Usually- that's no problem, he shows up all the time- it _is_ the cave. But _this_ time when he comes, he comes with Robin… as a _seven year old child_. Not to mention that the now the aged hero seems to be having trust issues with everyone…

Wally, on the other hand, was feeling almost entirely different. He _actually knew_ the kid when he was this age. Dick's personality was so much _different_ than it was now- back then usually the boy liked to keep to himself (although everybody knew the seven-year-old loved a good prank), and he was always looking to please. If the speedster could guess it was most likely for fear of being sent back to that _place._ On top of all this, the orphan now had to be _lied_ to? Oh, he couldn't wait to see how this turned out...

Internally, M'gann frowned. Whenever she was around other children they were almost always happy- usually full of a certain kind of innocence that she so loved. Except- when she sensed Robin, he seemed so sad and uncertain.. like he didn't know what was going to happen next. Of course, the child-like qualities were still there, they were just buried. She wondered what had had to have happened for him to be like this...

Superboy observed Robin carefully. On the outside, his head was bowed and he was kicking his feet- seemingly bored, but, if he listened hard enough Conner could hear the boy's erratic heartbeat and quick breaths. He didn't need telekinesis like Megan to know he was likely upset by Batman's earlier actions. Although, Batman lied all the time (whether anyone likes it or not), what was so different about it now?

Artemis walked away from the group and put her hand on Robin's shoulder. When his head snapped up in surprise, she spoke.

"Hey Rob. I'm Artemis- so.. what do you wanna do right now?"

His soon-to-be tears long forgotten- the small boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh! Sure.. uh.. how about Hide-N-Seek? I love that game! Me n' Batman play it all the time!" Hopping off the couch with a small tumble, Robin beamed up at the group with a dazzling smile.

Wally's eyes bulged. "No _way_ are you gonna play Hide-N-Seek. We'd never find you dude!"

"You're no fun." Dick pouted, but perked up again. "Twister?"

"No."

"Who Dunnit?"

"No."

"Clue?"

"No way."

"Aww, c'mon! Batman and me play these games with me and they're all super easy!" The seven-year-old all but pleaded.

Artemis sighed- her patience was running thin. "We said _no_. Why don't you help M'gann make a batch of cookies? I'm sure everyones starved!"

The boy nodded and slowly trailed behind the only girl currently standing. It was better to just agree with what adults were saying anyways, disobedience got you nothing except cold nights on a hard bed.

Entering in the kitchen, Dick tried to stay calm. No matter how _nice_ M'gann seemed, he just didn't want to be by her. Save for the green skin, she looked just like _her_. His parents had only died a few months earlier, sure, he had been doing _okay_ but that didn't mean he was _feeling_ okay.

Even still, the boy decided to give her a chance.

"Well Robin, what kind of cookies do you want to make? I think we have chocolate chip, peanut butter, or oatmeal. Any sound good?" The martian asked, trying to lighten the boy's mood up. He just felt too _sad _while near her.

"Chocolate chip please." He found himself mutter

M'gann sighed, what happened to the lively, yet mysterious boy she knew? Why was he so upset when he was near her?

One thing was for sure though, she would take it upon herself to make him feel better.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm sorry It's so short! If I continued it though I would never finish! Next update will _most definetly _be soon, I just really needed to update!

Please review your thoughts about the story so far!

THANKS A BUNCH,

-Thwipity


End file.
